questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Classic Action: Quest for Glory I: So You Want to be a Hero
InterAction Magazine - Vol. V Number 1 - Spring 1992, pg Quest for Glory I - So You Want to be a Hero: by Guruka Singh Senior Producer Fantasy role-playing for adventure gamers. There are certain adventure games that have left a more lasting impression on me than others. Of all the text adventure games I've played (and there have been many), Brian Moriarty's Trinity was an unforgettable experience with the most depth of feeling and meaning I've ever found in any text adventure. It's harder in some ways to create a world in a graphic adventure suite you don't get to use your imagination as much as you do with a text adventure or with a book. Certain lands (such asmDaventry in the King's Quest games) are able to take on a life of their own and exist in one's mind as if they were real places, beyond the games themselves. Another world that comes to life for me in this way is "Spielburg" in the game Quest for Glory I So You Want to be a Hero — which was actually titled Hero's Quest when it was released in 1989. Up until .So You Want to be a Hero, Sierra had never done a role-playing game in which you have a choice of character types to play. The basic concept behind role-playing games, that you must think and act AS YOUR CHARACTER WOULD ACT in any situation, adds a wonderful new dimension to adventure game play! In .So You Want to be a Hero you can play as a Fighter, a Magician or a Thief. Each character has different skills and different strengths and weaknesses. The fighter is brash, strong, direct and confident. The magician is intelligent, able to solve problems indirectly by his wits; and the thief is crafty, stealthy, cautious and clever. When Lori and Corey Cole came to us with the idea of doing a role-playing game for Sierra, we wondered if our adventure game players would accept and enjoy a roleplaying game from a company that was known for adventure games. "So You Want to be a Hero™ ended up not as a traditional role-playing game, but as a funny and fun adventure game with some role-playing elements (configurable player statistics and skills). Spielberg is I baroque Tyrolean cuckoo-clock world of zany characters (like the bad-pun-loving wizard Erasmus who reminds me a lot of Corey). Above all, I love "So You Want to be a Hero" because of it's wonderful humor, clever puzzles (which must be solved differently depending on what character type you are playing!) and the charming world of Spielburg itself which has a life all its own. "So You Want to be a Hero" is | rare thing... an adventure game that can played over and over again as each character type. Each time you play it you find new things you didn't see the first time around. Category:Articles